


Art for 'Unless You Allow It'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Art for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017 that inspired the fic,'Unless You Allow It'ByNavaan





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Navaan for taking on my art :3 This was the first MCU idea I had and actually put down on err 'paper' and I love what you give me. Thank you!
> 
> These works were inspired by a what if scenario in Captain America: Civil War and an artwork I remember seeing ages ago of if Cap hadn’t left tony behind in Siberia and maybe he were more injured than in the movie. I really just wanted everyone to leave with a bit more peace and understanding of each other in the end of it, and of course Tony WTFing at Steve’s decisions some more.
> 
> I apologies in advance for the crap jpeg quality. My image hosts were not cooperating.

Tony goes on a trip (not by choice) with his beat up buddies :D

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These works were inspired by a what if scenario in Captain America: Civil War and an artwork I remember seeing ages ago if Cap hadn’t left tony behind in siberia and maybe he were more injured than in the movie. I really just wanted everyone to leave with a bit more peace and understanding of each other, and of course Tony WTFing at Steve’s decisions some more.

Tony ends up in Wakanda. He's not impressed by the quality of service provided. Steve and T'challa are wondering what to do with him.

 

 


End file.
